Would You Like to Join
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: What happens when Oz finds Break and Gilbert in the library? Read to find out. BoyXBoy; yaoi; lemony, pervy, sex Oz/Break/Gilbert


Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters.

Warning: BoyXBoy; Yaoi; rated M for lemony, limey, pervy sex

Would You Like To Join

Oz: Where the heck is Gil? I haven't seen him all-day.  
As if on que, Oz hears Gilbert.  
Oz: Library.  
Library...  
Gilbert: I have paperwork to do.  
Break: You can do it later.  
Gilbert: You've been making me put this off the entire week. It's starting to pileup and I really need to do it.  
Break: If you've waited this long, you can wait a little longer.  
Oz was standing outside the locked library.  
Oz: What could they be talking about?  
Break pulls off Gilbert's cravat and uses it bind Gilbert's hands.  
Break: Besides, you can't get work done with your hands tied.  
Gilbert: I hate you.  
Break: But you know you're a sadist.  
Oz: Sadist?  
Break: Now let's have fun.  
Break licks his way up Gilbert's jaw line.  
Gilbert: *Low moan* Yes. Fun.  
Break: I knew you'd agree. I guess I'll have to unbind your hands to undress you.  
Gilbert: *Undo* Already done. And I'm on top this time.  
Gilbert tackles Break to the ground and shoves his tongue down Break's throat.  
Oz: What's going on?  
Break lets out a deep moan as Gilbert nips and licks at his neck. He quickly removes Break's shirt and jacket and shirt claiming they were in the way. He moves down and sucks Break's left nipple while twisting and teasing the other.  
Break: Mm. Raven.  
Gilbert: Yes. Say my name.  
Lick  
Break: M-my turn.  
Flip  
Gilbert's jacket was thrown off and his shirt ripped in two. Break sticks his tongue in Gilbert's belly button and licks up, swirling his tongue around both nipples.  
Gilbert: So... so good.  
Oz: What the heck are they doing?  
Break: Your bottom half seems in pain. I'll help you with that.  
Break flicks open the button on Gilbert's pants with his tongue and pulls the zipper down with his teeth. Gilbert's erection grows as Break licks him through the hole in his boxers.  
Gilbert: Un. I'm supposed to be in control.  
Flip  
Gilbert: You look much more in pain than I am.  
Gilbert bites into Break's sweet spot and he removes Break's pants. They moan as Break arches his back making their clothed erections brush up against each other.  
Break: My turn.  
Flip  
Break trails fiery kisses down Gilbert's side as he removes Gilbert's boxers. He takes Gilbert's length into his mouth as Gilbert removes the last part of the cloth separating their skins.  
Gilbert: More. Faster. Fasterrrr!  
Oz: What could possibly be going on in there?  
Gilbert: Break. I'm... ah!  
Break: *Spit* Having fun?  
Flip  
Gilbert: Definitely.  
Gilbert starts licking everything around Break's super hard erection.  
Break: Stop playing around. Just... GO!  
Oz: I'm going in.  
Lock pick  
Oz bursts in right as Gilbert was about to shove his mouth on Break.  
Oz: What the hell?!  
Gilbert and Break snap their heads to Oz.  
Oz: Are you two seriously...  
Break: I locked the door for a reason.  
Gilbert: I think Oz came to join us.  
Break: Really? Is that true, Oz?  
Oz: What?  
Gilbert throws something that manages to close and lock the door.  
Gilbert: I think I see why he came in.  
There was a large bulge in Oz's pants.  
Oz: Uh...  
Before Oz could react, he was stripped and sandwiched between Gilbert and Break.  
Oz: What are you... Ugh.  
Gilbert: He's resisting.  
Break: Don't you like us?  
Oz: I like you, but I don't love you.  
Gilbert: You don't have to love each other to have sex.  
Break: Raven and I love each other, but we started doing this a long time ago.  
That comment made Oz grow harder.  
Oz: You're... ah... dating?  
Gilbert: Let's save that for another day.  
Oz: But-  
Oz was silenced by four fingers shoved in his mouth. Two belonged to Break and two belonged to Gilbert.  
Break: Suck.  
Oz resists at first, but immediately gives in.  
Gilbert: That's good enough.  
Break: I agree.  
Remove  
Gilbert: Prepare yourself.  
Oz: Wha- Ah!  
Gilbert: One finger.  
Oz: Okay. One is good eno- Ugh!  
Break: Two fingers.  
Break and Gilbert move their fingers around.  
Oz: *Panting* No m- Ah!  
Gilbert: Three fingers.  
Gilbert kisses Oz lightly in order to calm him down. The moment it works, Break shoves his other finger in.  
Break: All fingers.  
Gilbert removes his mouth after quieting Oz's screaming.  
Oz: Neither of you can be that big!  
Break: Don't underestimate us.  
Gilbert: And don't pretend you aren't loving this.  
Oz: I'm not.  
Break: Then what's this?  
Break uses his free hand to grab Oz's erection.  
Oz: It's not because I like it.  
Gilbert: Do you like this?  
Gilbert and Break begin scissoring Oz's insides.  
Oz: Fine. I-I do l-like it.  
Pull out  
Break: We hoped you'd say that. Gilbert, since you were supposed to be in control you can take care of Oz, first.  
Gilbert: With pleasure.  
Gilbert grabs a bottle of oil from Break's jacket pocket.  
Oz: Do you always carry that around?  
Break: Why shouldn't I?  
Gilbert: Oz, would you like to put the oil on me?  
Oz: *Red* Yes.  
Oz coats his hands in the oil. He begins rubbing his hands allover Gilbert.  
Break: I don't think it's fair for you to have all the fun.  
Break grabs Gilbert's erection and helps coat him. Gilbert was doing his best to moan quietly.  
Gilbert: I should be good. Break, please entertain his upper half while I entertain the bottom half.  
Break: I was hoping you'd say that.  
Gilbert: Get ready, Oz.  
Oz: Ready.  
Shove  
Oz screams as Gilbert immediately finds the bundle of nerves that would drive Oz wild.  
Oz: Move. Please.  
Gilbert: Of course.  
As Gilbert was busy with the bottom half, Break was biting, sucking, and licking everything else he could. Oz was moaning out weird combinations of their names.  
Oz: I think I'm going to... Aaah!  
Oz practically exploded allover Gilbert right before Gilbert exploded inside him.  
Gilbert: *Pull out* We must arouse him again so you can have fun.  
Break: Let's do what aroused him the first time.  
Gilbert and Break start making out and grabbing each other. Oz got harder at every touch he saw.  
Break: *Separate* I believe he's ready.  
Oz: Am I going to spread the oil on you, too?  
Break: Do you want to?  
Oz: Yes.  
Gilbert: He's so eager. Here's the bottle.  
Oz recoats his his hands and starts rubbing Break. Gilbert begins to stretch Break.  
Gilbert: When you finish, you're mine.  
Break: If you wish. I'm ready.  
Oz: Me, too.  
Shove  
Oz: So big.  
Break: Thank you.  
Oz was moaning with pleasure from Break and Gilbert switching places. Gilbert was better with his tongue and Break was better with his length.  
Oz: *In head* Gil must be on the bottom a lot. *Out loud* Break. I'm... Ah!  
Oz explodes allover Break seconds before Break explodes inside of him.  
Break: *Pull out* Clean yourself up while Raven and I finish.  
Break tosses a wet towel that came from who knows where at Oz and lets Gilbert attack him. By the time Oz was dressed, the two had just finished. They cleaned themselves up and dressed in a minute compared to Oz's shaky and slow ten minutes. He was sitting on the floor and panting as Gilbert and Break moved and sat down like nothing happened.  
Gilbert: Can I please get this paperwork done now?  
Break: All you ever think about is your dumb paperwork.  
Gilbert: I think about you.  
Break: How sweet.  
Kiss  
Oz: How are you two so calm?  
Gilbert: Practice.  
Alice kicks the door open.  
Alice: I finally found you. What were you doing in here?  
Oz was trying to stop panting.  
Oz: Arguing.  
Sharon: Alice. Don't run off. Oz, are you okay?  
Oz: I'm fine. I made the mistake of trying to fight Break while we were arguing.  
Gilbert: I would've held him back, but he kicked me too many times in too many different places.  
Alice: What were you arguing about that took you so long?  
Break: I think Oz hid Emily. I can't find her.  
Gilbert: Will you shut up if I tell you where Oz hid her?  
Break: Possibly.  
Gilbert: She's under my bed.  
Break: I should've known to check your room, first.  
Gilbert: Don't start arguing with me. I did nothing.  
Break: Of course not.  
Oz: Guys, I'm going to leave with Sharon and Alice.  
Gilbert: Alright.  
Break: We should argue again. I'll go easier on you, next time.  
Oz: Okay.  
All gone  
Gilbert: You won't go easier on him.  
Break: Neither will you.  
Gilbert: True.  
FIN


End file.
